


List (The Better Left Unsaid Mix)

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings are better if you don't talk about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List (The Better Left Unsaid Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53004) by [Jae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae/pseuds/Jae). 



It's not like they talked about much. They're relationship was built on things other than communication (no, no they knew that was a bad thing but they just _couldn't help it_ so that was that).

**They talked about their mothers.**

They talked about how Britney's mother was slightly overbearing, and it drove her crazy. Nick would pull her close and tell her it was okay, and that his mother was the same way, but it'll be okay and it'll get easier. And then Britney would complain some more about what her mother was doing _this time_ and then sigh and lay her head back on the bed.

Then Nick would give her advice, and tell her it'd all be okay. He'd go to sleep hoping that she'd take his advice.

She never did.

**They talked about their siblings.**

Well, okay. Britney didn't talk about hers much. But Nick did. He talked about Aaron quite a bit. He would go on about Aaron was going down the same path he had, and it was scaring him and why was he such a bad older brother? He should have known Aaron would have looked up to him, Nick would say.

He'd sigh, and talk down about himself. He'd call himself a fuck up and mention that it was all his fault that Aaron was like this. He'd go on and on, and say to Britney about how Aaron was so much better than that... than he was.

Britney would listen intently, never interrupt. And then she'd kiss him. A soft kiss, just enough to get him to stop talking. And when they were done, she'd pull away and tell him it's not his fault, that Aaron is a big boy and he's capable of knowing right from wrong.

Then she'd say that despite his faults, she loved him anyway.

**They talked about sex.**

Well, they didn't talk about sex. But they had sex. A lot of sex. The first time was in the back room of a seedy bar in the middle of nowhere, BFE. It was a blow job, and Nick was plastered. It was rough and it was messy and Britney was left wondering what happened. She was worried there wouldn't be a second time.

But there was, and it wasn't as messy. And Nick was more responsive, as though he wanted it. It was soft, and loving, and there was more just than a blow job. Nick took his time, and though he didn't moan her name when he cum, it was still intelligible moaning.

And then there was a third time, and a fourth, and so on. And each time got easier. And Nick got better. He learned her hot spots, made her squirm and beg for more. He started saying her name, cause he learned her, got closer to her.

And she learned him, too.

**They talked about diets.**

Nick would flop down on the couch and mention some "get thin quick" scheme the other guys and management are trying to get him to do. He'd list off the pros and cons of it, then roll his eyes and order a pizza. He'd then mention that, deep down, he could care less about dieting and just wanted to be like the other guys. The same. He hated it.

Britney would nod in agreement, remembering all her "get thin quick" schemes (she had to fit into those tight stage clothes, yanno). She'd mention that they would work, of course they would work, and then she'd sneak a cupcake from the catering table at a video shoot, and then she'd bake cookies when she got home, and then it was all downhill.

Nick would laugh, say he did the same thing, and then comment on the fact that was why he was fat.

Britney would tell him he wasn't fat.

**They talked about makeup.**

Nick liked to watch Britney as she applied makeup. There was just something about it. He didn't know what it was, but the act was aesthetically pleasing to him.

Not like Britney needed makeup, she was gorgeous without it, and he'd let her know this every time she tried to put it on. But it didn't matter, cause she'd laugh and explain why she does it, cause she likes it and then she'd pull him out of bed and give him a makeover.

She liked giving makeovers, and Nick seemed like a perfect specimen for the task. She opened her makeup cases, despite Nick's protests, and tested foundations on the back of his hand, like she did with herself. She'd find the right color, and apply it all over Nick's face. She'd smile, and then she'd apply blush and mascara. Then she'd apply the eyeshadow (trying so hard not to pick the pink one, even if it was her favorite), and she'd giggle as she was doing it, because of the faces he'd make in the mirror. And when she was done she step back and admire her handiwork. She'd jokingly ask him if he felt prettier now that he was wearing that makeup.

Cause to her, he definitely _looked_ prettier.

**They talked about the little things.**

Nick always wanted to see Britney when he was working. He'd call her, leave little messages on her voicemail, asking her to come out to visit him. He'd always wait a few days for her to call back, but she never did. So he did it again. Britney wasn't good at calling Nick, unless it involved her leaving something at his place after they slept together. Then _she_ was the one who was calling fifteen times a day, asking where it was.

On the rare occassions she did visit, she'd ask him for his room number and he'd give her whatever silly name is used on the reservation and she'd roll her eyes in such a way that'd he ask her, over the phone, if she was rolling her eyes.

While there, they'd smoke things they shouldn't be smoking and watch TV shows they probably shouldn't be watching. They'd argue about them, because of course what Nick found funny Britney would roll her eyes at and vice versa. They never were able to agree.

And that was close to a real relationship they ever got.

**They talked about...**

That part? The part where they wondered if this relationship was going, going the way it was supposed to and was it gonna last forever and should Britney start practicing writing out "Britney Carter"? And what about future kids' names? Did they even want kids?

The important part, where they wonder if they're happy with each other, if they should try to make it work, of if they should just give up. The part where they pondered if this was just about the sex (cause that's what it felt like, of course) or if there was much more to it, and it was safe to say they were dating, boyfriend and girlfriend. Yeah, that part?

They didn't talk about that part. Some things are better left unsaid.


End file.
